Any Way You Want It
by writingrox12
Summary: New Directions is out of town for a competition when Rachel, who is terrified of the dark, and Puck end up in an elevator during a blackout. Smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Noah Puckerman, you come back here RIGHT NOW!"

Rachel's brow furrows upon hearing Quinn's angry shout, but she doesn't step out of the elevator she's in. She's got plans to meet Tina, Artie, and Mercedes for dinner in the hotel restaurant and she doesn't want to be late. What's happened between Puck and a very angry sounding Quinn is none of her business.

That is, until Puck nearly dives into the otherwise empty elevator and practically smashes the button to close the doors. Just as Quinn rounds the corner into the alcove with the elevators, the doors close and they begin to descend.

Puck takes a deep breath and then looks at Rachel as if seeing her for the first time.

"Sup, Berry?" he says with a nod.

"What did you do?" Rachel asks, one hand on her hip.

"Nothing."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "So Quinn is just chasing you angrily to work off the baby fat she no longer has?" she asks.

Puck sighs. "I...may or may not…have said that she'd lose the weight faster if she didn't eat all my chocolate chip cookies." Puck says, avoiding Rachel's gaze.

She gasps. "You said what? That is rude, even for you!" she scolds him, now placing both hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it! I wasn't calling her fat; I was just saying that she'd lose the weight she wants to lose if she didn't eat so many cookies! Especially so many of mine." He adds in an irritated tone.

"So you called her fat because she ate your cookies?" Rachel asks.

"No! She's not fat! Come on, look at her. She's just super self conscious…and I think her pregnancy hormones carried over to post mortem."

"Post partum." Rachel corrects, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Puck says, leaning against the shiny, reflective elevator wall.

Rachel stares at the digital numbers as they go down. 17…16…15…14…

_Clang._

And suddenly, the elevator has stopped dead. Rachel blinks, looking around, confused. The number still says fourteen, but only for a moment as it flickers and then shuts off, taking all the other lights with it.

"What's happening?" she yelps, never having been a fan of the dark.

"Chill, it's a power outage. Blackouts happen all the time." Puck says, his voice coming from her left.

Rachel is so scared that she's shaking. She hates elevators, always has, and she's terrified of the dark, always has been. She's going to have a panic attack soon. Her breath is hitched and her fingers have balled into fists in her dress.

"Are you having a heart attack, Berry?" Puck asks, but he almost sounds concern.

"N-n-no." she stutters, frozen in her place.

"Rachel…Are you okay?" he asks her, and he sounds significantly closer.

"Mm-mm." she shakes her head.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark?" he asks.

She doesn't answer because she's too humiliated. Sixteen-year-old girls shouldn't be afraid of the dark, that was more of a thing for six-year-olds. She hears Puck chuckle and she sighs.

"Would it help if I held you?" he asks, and it's clearly laced with implications, but she doesn't care because as silly as it is, it will help if he holds her.

She turns and throws herself into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and surprising him. She hears the 'oof' as she knocks the wind out of him.

"Well…I was kidding, but okay." He says, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She smells like strawberries and apples, so he doesn't really mind comforting her. At least she won't cry.

Rachel sighs as her heart beat begins to go back to normal. This is her cure for darkness: A really, really long hug. Not to mention, Puck smells like cookies, and then something more masculine. It's a good combination.

"Aren't there supposed to be emergency lights?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Yeah, but this place is brand new. Lots of bugs still I guess." He half shrugs, leaning against the wall with her still in his arms.

"As soon as we get out of here, I'm going to write a letter." She mutters angrily.

Puck snorts and shakes his head at her. "Okay, Berry." He says.

All she can think about is how terrified she would have been had Puck not been running into the elevator for safety from Quinn. Her and Puck aren't exactly best friends, but they aren't enemies either, and she's thankful for his presence.

"Can we sit down and do this?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Oh. Um, sure." Rachel nods. He moves to pull away from her and she grabs the sleeve of his sweater fearfully.

"Chill, Rachel." He says before he takes her hand and sits down cross-legged, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm terrified of the dark." She whispers, a little quieter.

"Why?" he asks, resting his chin on her head.

"I don't know." She says. "I always have been." She sighs.

"I'm afraid of lady bugs." He says. Rachel would have sat up to look him in the face if it weren't pitch black.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really. When I was like, seven or eight, I was helping my mother clear out my dead aunt's attic and she had this really big lamp. I was walking down the stairs and I slipped and all these dead lady bugs fell out of it, all over me. On my face and neck…ugh. It was gross." He shudders.

Rachel shudders as well, because even though she has nothing against lady bugs, she imagines that she would probably have developed a fear of them as well.

"That's nasty." She says.

"Very." He nods.

And they fall into silence again.

A few minutes later they realize that not only does a power outage mean no lights, but it also means no air conditioning.

"I need to take my shirt off." Puck says.

"What?" Rachel asks, the alarm in her voice causing Puck to chuckle.

"Chill out. I'm dying here. I'll leave my muscle shirt on if that'll make you feel better." He says.

"Much." Rachel says, leaning away from him so he can take off the sweater. When his hands land on her back to beckon her back into his arms, she leans forward and once again, rests her head on his shoulder. She puts one hand on his chest and gasps when she feels that it's bare.

"Noah!" she scolds, leaning away slightly, but not moving her hand from his firm chest.

"Look, babe, it's either be half naked, or sit on the other side of the elevator without your body heat." He says.

He has a point. Rachel sighs, and leans back into his embrace, not willing to try to get him to put his shirt back on for fear of him shooing her away to sit in the dark without his help.

"Fine." She says with a huff.

"Ya know…you could take your top off too." He suggests.

"It's a dress." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Even better." He says, one hand landing on her bare knee.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Noah." She scoffs.

"Get your mind in it." He retorts.

She doesn't offer him the satisfaction of a retort, and instead just rolls her eyes. She tries to think of something else, besides his bare chest resting beneath her hand and his hand resting on her knee, which is for some reason sending little electrical impulses right up to the area between her thighs.

"Distract me." She says.

A few seconds later he asks, "How?"

"Sing to me." She shrugs.

"What?" he asks.

"Sing to me." She repeats, sitting up a little and looking in the general direction of his face.

"What do you want me to sing?" he asks, and she can feel his breath on her face.

"Anything." She shrugs, and now both her hands are on his chest, to keep her from thinking he's going to move away from her.

"Hmm…" he thinks for a moment. "Alright." He says, smiling slightly though she can't see him.

"_Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Everyday I love you more and more,"_

His voice is low and gravelly and it gives her the chills, but in a most delightful way. But that might have something to do with how his thumb is tracing circles on the inside of her knee as he sings.

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,  
Telling me to give you everything,  
Seasons may change winter to spring,  
But I love –"_

She cuts him off suddenly. She's not sure what's going through her at the moment. She has a feeling it is a combination of his sexy, low voice singing just to her, the fact that he's half naked with her hands on his sexy, bare chest, and the feeling of his thumb that is now tracing circles on the inside of her thigh.

But for whatever reason, she kisses him. At first, she only half kisses him because she has terrible aim in the dark, but then she moves her face in the right direction and they are full on lip locking. He tastes like cookies as well and she likes it more than she would have thought.

She slid her hands from his chest up to his face, deepening the kiss by opening her mouth just a bit.

The hand that's on her back and the hand that's on her knee simultaneously pull her closer, even though it's an awkward angle because she's turned at the hip to face him, sitting bridal style in his lap.

She whimpers when his tongue slides against her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth wider, allowing his tongue entry. He groans, deep and low in his throat and that sound shoots right to her core. She likes that she can make him make that noise. She runs her fingers over his scalp, lightly grazing him with her nails.

He groans again, his hand sliding up her thigh and cupping her ass cheek, pulling her body closer to his.

Rachel gasps and pulls her lips away. She wishes she could see him, but it's still pitch black.

"We…we shouldn't." she whispers.

"We're just making out." He says, though his breath his husky and low, and a major turn on.

She licks her lips.

"I know…but…" she begins but she is too embarrassed to tell him what she's thinking.

Puck smiles and leans his head down slightly, brushing his lips against her neck. "Are you turned on?" he asks, his breath hot on her skin.

Rachel moans softly and nods, feeling her chin brush against his head.

"We can stop if you want to." He says, pulling away.

Her hands slide down to his chest again and she feels his nipple ring beneath her palm. She licks her lips.

"We shouldn't have sex." She says.

He snorts. "We've made out without sex before, Rachel. It's chill." He whispers.

"I know…but…I…If you keep touching me and talking in that tone…" she says, happy for the darkness that's covering her blush.

Puck chuckles and leans down again, kissing her neck once more. He rubs her thigh and squeezes her ass cheek once more while he sucks her neck just below her ear lobe, causing her to whimper and squirm in his lap.

"Like this?" he whispers, making sure to sound extra husky.

"Mmhm." She whimpers.

He chuckles before sliding his hand back down her thigh and then to her knee. He lets just one finger trail up her thigh and when he reaches the hem of her dress, he lets a few fingers dance beneath it, close to her center, which he doesn't know has soaked her panties through.

"Are you…wet?" he asks quietly, his lips brushing against her collar bone.

Rachel doesn't know how to answer him. Sometimes, honestly doesn't always seem like the best policy, but neither does lying.

"Yes." She whispers, bracing herself mentally for what is to come next.

"Can I feel?" he asks, his fingers moving up just a bit.

"Please." She breathes, without even thinking about it.

Puck's breath hitches in his throat and he slides his fingers up her thigh until he reaches her panties. He brushes his thumb against her panty clad core and she whimpers as he groans. She's so wet he can feel it through her panties, and he wonders what color they are.

"What color?" he asks.

"R-red." She whispers. He groans. Picturing Rachel Berry in red panties makes him hard. Well, harder.

"I wish I could see." He whispers, running his thumb up and down her cunt, feeling her squirm slightly in his lap.

"S-stop…stop teasing." Rachel orders feebly, causing him to chuckle.

But he complied.

He pushes her panties out of the way, groaning at how wet she is as his finger slides inside of her.

"Noah!" she gasps, her hips jerking.

"You're so wet." He groans, curling it inside her, pressing his thumb to her clit. She groans, her head leaning against his shoulder, panting in his ear.

He groans, slipping another finger inside her. She's so tight, it's all he can do not to throw her to the floor and fuck her senseless. He continues pumping, curling his fingers, listening to her groan and moan in his ear, making his dick throb almost painfully.

"Mmm, Noah," she groans, her breath hot on his ear.

He increases the speed of his fingers, wanting to feel and hear her come apart in his arms. He feels her fingers squeezing his shoulder and she's thrusting her hips, getting closer and closer to the edge.

He presses his thumb against her clit and swirls it in little circles.

"Oh!" she yelps, throwing her head back.

Puck can feel her cunt tightening around his fingers and he groans as she shudders, moaning loudly throughout her orgasm.

He continues pumping until the shudders subside and as he pulls his fingers out, he runs them down the length of her slit, making her hiss. She's still breathing heavily and his dick is so hard that it hurts. And her sitting on his lap isn't making it any better.

He moves her off of his lap so that she is sitting next to him.

"Wasswrong?" she asks in a groggy voice.

"I have a major boner and you wiggling that cute butt of yours isn't helping it." He says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so she didn't get scared again.

"Oh." Rachel says quietly, once again happy he can't see her blushing furiously.

He chuckles.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing." He chuckles. "Just…I told you I had a boner, and complimented your ass in the same sentence, and you just said 'oh'." He says with a laugh. "It's just…funny. Most girls would offer to take care of it." He says.

Just then, there's a buzzing noise and the lights come on, momentarily blinding them both. Rachel jumps up and presses the number 12 button. "I'm not most girls." She says right before the elevator dings loudly and the doors open. She rushes out and then takes a turn that he can't see.

"No, definitely not." He smirks as he stands, still feeling her wetness on his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

I just had to. -snick- Puck has to get his rocks off too, don't you think?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Berry. We need to talk."

She knew this was coming, but still, seeing Noah walk towards her with an eyebrow raised made her incredibly nervous, especially considering what happened in the elevator the night before. She had plans to avoid him for the rest of the trip, but it seemed like he was making it absolutely impossible. And she knew that he was doing that on purpose.

But right now, there is no escape. She was on the way back to her room after swimming with Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Finn for a little while. She's standing in the hallway with nobody around for her to pretend to have something urgent to discuss. At least she managed to avoid him for almost twenty-four hours. That had to count for something.

"Okay." She says with a nod, figuring she could play dumb.

Which is awfully hard to do when he walks right up to her and is seriously invading her personal bubble. She would take a step back, but she knows he'll just take one forward.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asks, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish for a few seconds before she somehow manages to remember how to speak. "I was in a vulnerable position because of my irrational fear of the dark, and you were comforting me like a gentleman until we got…carried away."

He has the gall to chuckle and she wants to hit him.

"Does Finn know?" he asks.

"No." she says. And it's her who steps closer this time. "And I'm not Quinn. I will be telling him as soon as we get home." She says seriously.

He snorts. "You think he'll be okay with it?"

"Well, of course not. But I'll explain the entire situation to him. He'll understand. Obviously, he'll be really mad, but he'll realize it was a stupid, stupid mistake that I have no intent to make again." She said, giving him a very pointed look.

He snorts again. "One hot mistake." He says.

"Your opinion on it is irrelevant." She says darkly.

"Is the fact that you kissed me first irrelevant too?" he asks.

She doesn't know what to say to that, but just then, an older man comes out of his room and he smiles at them as he walks down the hallway. Rachel sighs, knowing they can't discuss this here. She grabs Puck's wrist and quickly makes her way down the hallway and towards her room. Yes, her room. She refused to share because of her rigorous workout morning routine, which she followed each morning until this one.

She slides her card key in the door, and then turns the knob when the light turns green, practically shoving Puck in and locking it behind her.

She turns around and looks at him, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry I kissed you." She says.

"Sorry? Why be sorry?" he asks.

She shakes her head as she walks towards her dresser. She drops her towel on the floor as she picks some pajamas out. She doesn't notice him walking towards her until he's practically on top of her, his hot breath on her neck giving her goose bumps.

"Because…I'm with Finn." She says, gripping the edge of the short dresser.

"Finn can't make you as hot as I do…I know he can't." he says breathily into her ear, running a finger down her still damp skin. She shivers involuntarily. He smirks. "Told you."

"No! No, no, no!" Rachel says, turning around and pushing him back with one hand. "I've already told you that I'm…stupidly turned on by this whole bad boy image, but I will not, I repeat not, cheat on Finn with you…again." She sighs, putting her face in her hands.

"You look sexy in a bikini by the way." He says, eyeing her up and down.

Rachel blushes and looks down at her bathing suit. She's wearing purple boyshort bottoms with ruffles, and a purple top to match. She never thought it was sexy, just cute. She crosses her arms over her chest because she doesn't like that that's where Puck's eyes seemed to be glued to.

"Fine." He says with a shrug. "If we're apologizing…I'm sorry I finger fucked you until I made you scream." He smirks, leaning down closer to her face.

She blushes. "Do you always have to be so…crass?" she asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know. What does that even mean?"

She rolls her eyes and pushes past him. "Rude, blunt, forward, vulgar. In your case, very vulgar."

"It's what I do, baby."

"Don't call me baby." She says, turning around and pointing her finger at him threateningly. "I'm not your baby, Noah. What happened last night was a terrible mistake, and you should feel horrible that we did that to Finn!"

"Why? It's not like he talks to me anymore anyways." Noah shrugs.

"Because you had sex with his girlfriend and never told him!" she says, clearly exasperated.

"Well, let's say I'm shootin' for a perfect record." He says, advancing on her and causing her to back into the desk that has the mirror behind it. He likes that he can see her back and her front, so he leans down, putting his hand on either side of her on the desk, leaning close to her. "I bet you're already wet again." He says.

She licks her lips and swallows, an action he does not miss, and then she sits on the desk, scooting as far back as she can so that his lips aren't so close. "I just got out of the pool." she says in what is supposed to be a stern voice, but comes out as more of a breathy sigh.

Oh yeah, he definitely notices that too. His eyes trail down her torso and then to her legs, her knees on either side of his hips. He places his hands on her knees, brushing his thumb along the inside.

"What are you doing?" she asks him, her breathing uneven.

He smirks up at her before leaning down and placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, heading further and further up. She sighs softly as his hands push her legs open a bit. She knows that she's already wet because of him, and what he's doing right now is making her even wetter.

Especially when his hinds slide up to her ass and pull her hips closer so that her cunt is level with his mouth. She groans, her head tilting back as she feels his hot breath against her most forbidden parts. She hates that he's so fucking sexy and irresistible, but part of her rationalizes that they've already fooled around, so what's one more time?

He can smell chlorine and her arousal with his face this close to her nether regions and he uses one hand to brush against the purple fabric covering the part he wants the most to see. She shivers when he touches her and he figures that this means she's up for another round. He grins and pulls her bathing suit bottoms down and he about dies when she lifts her hips to make it easier for him. Quickly, before she has time to change her mind, he pulls it down and tosses it to the side.

He can't believe he's about to eat out Rachel fucking Berry. Oh, you better believe he's going to enjoy this.

Rachel groans as she realizes that she's no longer wearing her bathing suit bottom. And when Puck grabs her hips to pull her closer once again, her breath hitches in anticipation. When he sits in the desk chair and smirks up at her, she's not sure if she wants to slap him or climb into his lap and fuck him to death.

But any and all thoughts of causing him any harm are obliterated the second he runs his tongue up her slit. Her hips jerk forward and she gasps his name against her better judgment. Fuck better judgment.

"God, Noah," she sighs.

And if that's not an ego stroke, he's not sure what is.

Speaking of stroking, he's got a hard on that could cut diamonds. He has ever since she dropped her towel and he saw her perfect ass barely covered by her bathing suit bottom. He reaches down and unfastens his belt, pulling it off and tossing it…somewhere, he's not even sure where. Then he unbuttons and unzips his pants and pushes them down, sighing at the relief. (The hot breath on her makes Rachel gasp in delight.)

She glances down to see what he's doing and her heart nearly stops when she sees his erection straining against the fabric of his black boxers. She's even hotter now. She'd by lying if she said she didn't want to fuck him now. Knowing that she could affect him so much was a major turn on.

He notices her staring and he smirks, running his hand over the bulge with, biting his bottom lip. "Mmm…" he groans. "See what you do to me?" he asks her.

She doesn't answer. Instead, her eyes are glued to his hand and what he's doing to the large bulge underneath it. He smirks and pushes his boxers down far enough to pull his dick out and he nearly comes when she licks her lips like she's fucking starving.

He stands up so suddenly that the desk chair flops backwards, but he doesn't care. He wants to fuck her and he wants to do it now. He pulls her to the edge of the desk and rubs himself against her, making them both groan loudly.

"I want you so bad right now, Berry." He groans, feeling her wetness on his cock.

Her response is a groan as she bites her lip. He kisses her neck and shoulder, leaving a small hickey next to the strap of her bikini top. Marking her makes him want her even more.

"Can I have you?" he asks, reaching down and sliding a finger inside her. She bucks her hips and nods, her head moving up and down as fast as she can make it move. "Say it." He orders.

"Noah, please." She groans. "Take me." She sighs softly and he groans before positioning himself at her entrance and sliding in.

"Fuck!" he groans while she arches her back and moans his name loudly.

Condom, something in his brain says. Condom. He can't go any further without one. He won't make that mistake again. He pulls back out of her and reaches down for his jeans. He grabs his wallet and practically tears it open in his haste to get to the damn condom. He finally gets it and tears the package open, sliding over his dick with a groan.

"Noah," Rachel groans impatiently and he doesn't even have the will to tease her.

He slams into her, holding her hips still, and her scream of pleasure goes right to his dick. He's swearing as he thrusts in and out of her and he can't believe how fucking tight she is. Well, he can because she's only ever had sex with Finn, but still. He wishes he could go bareback and feel her around him for real, but it's not worth making the same mistake as last year.

"So fuckin' hot." He groans into her ear.

She wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her and he can't believe he didn't try harder to fuck her when they dated. If he'd known she'd feel so fucking amazing, he certainly would have. He grunts as he thrusts in and out of her, delighting in her little groans and mews of appreciation.

"Noah! I'm get- I-" she mumbles incoherently. She's getting close. He speeds up, holding her hips as close to him as he can as he fucks her. This time, the lights are on and he wants to watch her as she falls apart. This time, his dick is inside her and he's really going to feel it. "Yes! Oh, Noah, yes!" she screams.

With her screaming his name like that, and her cunt tightening up around his cock, he can't not unload. "Fuck, Rachel!" he grunts as he comes, both of them shuddering violently as they ride out their orgasms.

He leans heavily against the desk, still resting inside of her with her legs around his hips, and she leans against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they pant together for a few minutes.

"That was-" she begins.

"Fuckin' amazing." He finishes before she can start freaking out about her duty to Finn or what the fuck ever.

She doesn't disagree. "I should…shower." She says before pushing him away, making them both sigh as he slips out of her.

Before he can say anything, she's darting into the bathroom and he hears the lock click followed by the shower turning on.

Half of him wants to wait for her to come out, dripping wet, to repeat it all over again. He runs his hand over his head before he pulls the condom off, ties it, and tosses it into a small trash can next to the desk. He pulls his boxers on, followed by his jeans, and then his belt. He finds a pad of paper and a pen and writes her a note, which he sticks to her discarded bathing suit bottoms:

_You ever want to come like that again, you know where to find me._


End file.
